Afternoon
by Druzilla
Summary: This is the afternoon or early evening and Syd just woke up and was really starving. And Sark remembers her from somewhere else. Sequel to Hangover. -On Hold, lost intrest-
1. Bread and a knife

Title: Afternoon  
  
by: Dru (kasha1)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding ALIAS. All props go to J.J. and etc.  
  
Summary: This is the afternoon or early evening and Syd just woke up and was really starving. And Sark remembers her from somewhere else.  
  
Author's note: Syd's not a spy. Vaughn's her boyfriend and Sark's one of Vaughn's friends. Vaughn has the same hair colour as Sark.  
  
Sequle to HANGOVER  
  
This is not beta-ed and everything wrong with this fic is my fault.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syd wakes up and looks at the clock on the bedside table.  
  
6:00 PM.  
  
The headache was a thing of the past and she picks up one of Mike's shirts that was on a   
  
chair near the door and realised that she was startving, i mean her stomache was really acting up.  
  
So, she'd just have to get something to eat, didn't she.  
  
He always had something good to eat not like here at home.  
  
Just junk food and a few items that her mother sometimes brings over but is often not touched   
  
until it hit's the trash.  
  
She goes into the kitchen and goes staright to the refrigirator.  
  
She was so intent on getting some food that she didn't see the other person in the kitchen, eating a sandwich.  
  
She takes out a few tomatos, some cabbage or whatever those green leaves are, some mustard and ham-slices.  
  
And can't forget the cucumber, then she's trying to close the refrigirator and that's when it happens...  
  
the tomatos and mustard are destend to hit the floor, but some one grabs the mustard befor it hits the ground and   
  
becomes something to clean up.  
  
Syd looks up and there was the guy she woke up in bed with that morning.  
  
"Hi. Sark, right?" She asks the blonde, who was once again smirking and she so wanted to wipe that smirk of his face.  
  
She didn't know why but that smirk was really annoying but still...  
  
"It's Anthony sark. Called Tony or Sark. Just which one you prefer. Here's you're mustard. Hungry?" He asked and actually   
  
smiled now, he didn't smirk he smiled and it wasn't annoying at all.  
  
He could smile the whole time he was here, she wouldn't mind.  
  
"Yeah, the last time I ate was like yesterday morning. I work in this bank and it was so crazy yesterday that i didn't get a cahnce to eat lunch and then me and my friends went to a club or few, that is. And you remember me this morning, that's the worst headache i have ever gotten." She said as she put all the things down on the kitchen table and got some bread and a knife.  
  
TBC.....  
  
*Tell me what ya think. I'm in class but I really wanted to put up a sequle to this story but it's not exactly like I wrote it the first time but very alike. I didn't have the notebook I orginally wrote 'AFTERNOON' in but maybe this is better. R&R!!!!!* 


	2. red hair

Here's ch.2, it's a bit on the short side though;  
  
Afternoon  
  
by: Crimson Snow  
  
Chapter.2  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I've seen you somewhere else. I'm sure of it now." Sark told Syd, as they were sitting at the kitchen table, eating sandwiches.  
  
"I don't think I've seen you befor. I'd think I'd remember." Syd told him, finishing her sandwiche but still hungry.  
  
She stood up to find more food.  
  
"Red." Sark tells her, she turns around and looks at him questionally.  
  
"Red? What do you mean by that?" She asks him, as she sits down with a bag of chips.  
  
"Red hair. You had red hair when I saw you the last time. Where was that again." Sark was half talkin to her and half-talkin to himself.  
  
"Well, the only time I've had red hair is when I was in this play in Paris when I was studying french liteture and well it was a little hobby." Syd told him, red as a tomatoe because not many people had seen that play and she met one, in L.A.  
  
"Well, I thought you were pretty good. When did you get back to the U.S?" Sark asked, as he stole some chips from her.  
  
"About a year or so. Met Mike when I got back. He was working for my father at the time. I don't think my father liked Mike very much, still doesn't compleatly like him." Syd tells him, grinning.  
  
"Doesn't like who?" Mike asked, he had just stepped into the kitchen and saw his friend and girlfriend sharing a bag of chips, Syd grinning and a glow in her brown eyes.  
  
"My dad, he doesn't like you very much, does he." Syd asked her boyfriend, then went back to the bag of chips.  
  
TBC...  
  
*Sorry, this is really short but I whipped this up without havin the 1.chapter. I also came late home from school, had to return some DVD's (ses.1-2 of angel) to a friend of my and then I watched a rerun of ses.5 of Buffy. It was one with the Buffybot and I just love the buffybot. so funny. love spike. More later. PLZ, R&R~ Crimson Snow, Iceland* 


End file.
